


Дорога в Ад

by Lkv



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Окончена битва с Нараку, и дороги братьев, казалось бы, более не должны пересечься. Но их вновь сводят вместе – полудемон Тэнгу, одержимый желанием вернуть своего брата из загадочного мира под названием Ад, рушит эту сомнительную идиллию. Чужие друг другу, братья снова идут по одной дороге, и очень скоро им предстоит понять, что Ад – это не просто мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Прикрыв глаза, Сещёмару смотрел, как полудемон, неумело стараясь скрыть волнение в дрожащем голосе, опускается на колени в сырую хвою, устилающую невзрачную лесную траву, и лбом касается сложенных в уважительном поклоне ладоней. Эта поза никак не гармонировала с его эмоциональной речью. И особенно - с его происхождением.  
Полудемон, очевидно, принадлежал к роду демонов-тэнгу, на что указывала его внешность и запах крылатых, запомнившийся Сещёмару еще с первого поединка с главою «воронья», Ямабуси Тэнгу - и запомнившийся далеко не из-за вспыхнувшего внезапно между соперниками взаимоуважения… Так, это был запах крылатых. Это был запах Ямабуси. Но вместе с тем что-то грязное и вызывающе неуместное - как тина, бултыхающаяся в ключевой воде, таилось в нем. И для Сещёмару не составило особого труда разгадать секрет этой примеси: слишком хорошо он знал ее значение. Гнилостный отвратительный запах людской крови. Такой же, как у его брата.  
\- Пожалуйста!.. – прокричал полудемон снова, еще сильнее горбясь в поклоне. – Сещёмару-сама!  
Он был еще совсем юн. Может быть, век или чуть больше. Ненамного младше Инуяши, если поразмыслить. Хотя, если поразмыслить еще немного, Сещёмару никогда не задумывался о возрасте Инуяши. Он вообще не думал о нем без необходимости. Просто этот парень, склонивший перед ним голову, тоже был полудемоном, вот и все. Возможно, именно поэтому, только лишь он затих, Сещёмару не ответил ничего.  
\- Чертов полукровка! – забушевал откуда-то снизу Джакен. Он сразу смекнул, что молчание его хозяина есть не что иное, как приказ отправить наглеца-полудемона восвояси. Сещёмару никогда не снисходил до беседы с теми, кого ждал его отказ, оставляя преданному вассалу право донести его до ушей просителя. И, надо заметить, Джакену то нравилось куда больше, чем возможность показать свою преданность на поле боя. Больше всего в таких случаях он любил вносить ясность, уточняя, что честь Сещёмару была бы запятнана до конца его дней, окажи он услугу отрепью, которым неизменно оказывался проситель. В этот раз все было куда интереснее. Проситель был полудемоном, а значит, эпитеты для него следовало подбирать с большей искусностью.  
Итак, Джакен произнес:  
\- Чертов полукровка! – и Тэнгу вздрогнул, а мгновеньем позже поднял голову. Он наблюдал исподлобья за лицом Сещёмару все то время, пока Джакен самозабвенно распылял вокруг него гневные речи. И это не укрылось от демона. Тэнгу смотрел на него, и в его глазах с каждой пройденной секундой росло негодование. К его мерзкому запаху, источающему прежде лишь смутное волнение да страх, добавилась злоба. И когда он встал на ноги, рассеянно стряхивая со штанов-хакама влажные иголки криптомерий, что высились над их головами, Сещёмару уже знал, что он произнесет.  
«Я пришел к вам…»  
\- Вы даже не собираетесь мне ответить?..  
Сещёмару молча развернулся, давая тем самым понять, что продолжать беседу или, что точнее, слушать одинокие речи полукровки он не намерен. Сзади донеслось едва слышимое, не громче шелеста ветра:  
\- Прошу… Никто не сможет, кроме вас.  
«Ну что за идиот...»  
Скрип сломанной ветки под ногою демона послужил занавесом этой скучной трагедии.  
По крайней мере, так думал, покидая аллею высоких величественных криптомерий, Сещёмару. Но полудемон, очевидно, был иного мнения. Возможно, занавес у него отожествлялся лишь с собственной смертью...  
«Действительно. Редкий идиот. Намного глупее, чем был даже… Инуяша».

 

* * *

\- Сещёмару-сама…  
Небо, расчистившееся после проливного дождя, слепило глаза своей голубизной. Вокруг, на сотни километров раскинулись смешанные леса Японии, сменившие хвойные чащи. Они шли уже третий день, только теперь их было трое. И уже в третий раз, будто стремясь превратить это в ритуал, Джакен произносил:  
\- Сещёмару-сама… - тут он выжидал, проверяя, расположен ли его хозяин к каким бы то ни было разговорам. – Нижайше извиняюсь, но тот полукровка, Сещёмару-сама… он идет за нами до сих пор. – А на этом месте демоненок обыкновенно переходил на чуть более медленную походку, словно опасаясь, что ответной реакцией со стороны Сещёмару будет, как минимум, удар Тэнсэйгой по лысой макушке.  
Но Сещёмару будто бы ждал этого вопроса. Он отвечал почти сразу же, голосом спокойным и, если это определение могло быть к нему применимо - голосом мирным. Он отвечал:  
\- Пускай. Если ему необходимо время, чтобы убедиться в твердости моего отказа, ему оно дано с лихвой.  
«Пусть хоть вся жизнь».  
И после такого ответа Джакен терялся, не понимая, какой Сещёмару пугает его сильнее – молчаливый или разговорчивый.  
А на четвертый день Сещёмару, хоть то было для него совершенно излишним, сделал остановку. Привал. И очень возможно, то было глубоким потрясением не только для Джакена, тут же осознавшего смысл действий хозяина, но и для преследовавшего их полудемона.  
Сидя под полуголыми ветвями старого дуба, Сещёмару вдыхал разлившийся по округе грязный, перемешанный с человеческим запах. Нюх демонов-псов издревле считался самым острым, и потому полукровку, предусмотрительно не подходившего к нему ближе, чем на пятьсот метров, Сещёмару чуял так же хорошо, как и обретающегося совсем рядом Джакена. Полудемон же опирался на чувство ауры, присущее Тэнгу. И пусть оно не уступало по своим возможностям обонянию Сещёмару, благодаря грязной крови полудемон не мог использовать его в полную силу. Так и теперь - он не сумел удержать достаточно длинную дистанцию между ними, опасаясь потерять ауру преследуемого демона, и в итоге был замечен так быстро, как это было возможно. Теперь он и вовсе не понял, что Сещёмару уже давно остановился, и медленно, осторожно и аккуратно… двигался прямо на него. 

Шелест кустовых листьев дал знать Сещёмару о том, что его преследователь стоит прямо перед ним. Сознательно не глядя в его сторону, демон молчал. Молчал и Тэнгу, вконец обескураженный своей оплошностью и нервно размышляющий о возможном исходе их встречи.  
В неуютной для одного и совершенно безразличной для другого тишине они провели без малого минуты три. Наконец Сещёмару проговорил:  
\- Мне, наверное, стоило бы убить тебя за нанесенное оскорбление…  
Казалось, тот вздрогнул, но ответил в тоне ровном и бесстрастном:  
\- Оскорбление?  
\- Как иначе назвать столь явное преследование?  
Горе-преследователь промолчал, и тогда демон добавил с каплей укоризны:  
\- И ты посмел думать, что я, Сещёмару, не замечу?  
Тот вновь ответил молчанием. Наконец обратив взор в его сторону, Сещёмару внимательно разглядывал сгорбленную страхом фигуру Тэнгу, невольно выискивая в ней отличающие полудемонов от чистокровных уродства. Не было секретом: из-за грязной человеческой крови никто из них не мог принять истинный облик – облик зверя-ёкая, и потому звериные черты проступали в их единственной человеческой личине. У полудемона из рода Тэнгу это было нечто наподобие вороньего оперенья, выступающего на худощавой шее и у висков, а также кожа на запястьях, более напоминающая кожу лапок птиц – жесткая, сморщенная и отдающая желтизной. Кожа его лица была нездорового сероватого цвета, а на щеках проступали полупрозрачно синие пятна – вроде веснушек. Так, это был, если можно выразиться подобным образом, истинный полудемон. Такой уродливый и напуганный, каким полудемон и должен быть.  
Взгляд Сещёмару скользнул вниз, к его поясу - оружием Тэнгу служил единственный кинжал. Потратив на рассматривание своего преследователя еще некоторое время, демон наконец взглянул в его глаза. В черноте зрачков всколыхнулся страх, но полукровка выдержал взгляд. Впрочем, едва ли это волновало Сещёмару. Единственной причиной, по которой он соизволил дождаться полудемона и даже одарить его парочкой-другой своих реплик, был интерес. Что двигало этим заморышем, заставляя следовать за одним из самых опасных демонов? Безумие, смелость или просто-напросто отсутствие выбора? Смелость он отмел почти сразу же - она пахла иначе. Безумным назвать этого Тэнгу не поворачивался язык, и потому закономерным было предположить последнее. Сещёмару не верил в произнесенное полукровкой: «Никто не сможет, кроме вас», - это он слышал довольно часто, и почти всегда то были лишь льстивые речи, что доказывало хотя бы быстрое исчезновение просителей после озвученного Джакеном отказа. Этот полудемон не ушел. Он боялся Сещёмару - последний знал точно - но все же он шел за ним, и это пробудило в демоне интерес.  
На что не был способен никто, кроме него?  
\- Ищешь силу? – задал он вопрос.  
Тэнгу, как показалось, слегка удивился, словно еще не понял, зачем Сещёмару дождался его. Похлопав серо-фиолетовыми глазёнками, он ответил неуверенно:  
\- Нет… То есть, да, но…  
\- …Нет, – закончил за него Сещёмару.  
Тот вновь уронил взгляд в лесную траву.  
\- Хочешь отомстить кому-то? Убить кого-то? – продолжил гадать Сещёмару, не особенно понимая и сам, зачем изменяет своей привычке и становится столь разговорчивым с этим полукровкой.  
\- Нет, – вновь ответил тот.  
\- Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
\- Спасти.  
\- Спасти?.. – переспросил Сещёмару и поймал себя на том, что невольно выдал в голосе зародившееся удивление. Полудемон, очевидно, заметил это также, потому что в следующих его словах было куда меньше испуга и больше напора.  
\- Да. Я хочу спасти своего брата. – И, замолчав, он серьезно и вместе с тем упрямо посмотрел в золотисто-желтые глаза демона. И впервые за все время их непродолжительного знакомства Сещёмару с запрятанным где-то глубоко внутри раздражением отвел взгляд.  
Последнее слово как будто сделало полудемона сильнее, а его словно бы обожгло. Только увидев полукровку из рода Тэнгу, Сещёмару, пусть и пытался удержать это втайне от себя, строил параллели с единственным полудемоном, знакомым ему и имеющим в его жизни хоть какое-то значение, пусть оно и умещалось лишь в одном слове - «презрение». Даже когда Тэнгу опускался перед ним на колени, молил о помощи и прибавлял к его имени уважительный хонорификс, эта параллель не исчезала. И вспоминая, как во время их редких с Инуяшей встреч последний в ответ на пренебрежительные замечания платил ему грубостью, Сещёмару чувствовал досаду. В его понимании, привитом чистокровной матушкой и подобной ей знатью, именно поведение Тэнгу – покорность и уважение к истинным демонам было обязательным для полукровки, но почему-то теперь, столкнувшись с ним, Сещёмару не только нашел его исключительным, но и испытал долю презрения к подобострастному полудемону. Впрочем, и одернул себя Сещёмару почти сразу же: не дело привыкать к наглости брата и тем паче приравнивать эту наглость к достойной уважения гордости. В конце концов, чего в этом случае стоит его собственная гордость?  
\- Я хочу спасти брата, – повторил, между тем, Тэнгу, вырывая его из череды мыслей. – И в этом мне никто, кроме вас, помочь не может.  
Полудемон и его брат. Еще одна параллель.  
Отметив это для себя, Сещёмару задал вполне закономерный вопрос:  
\- Тебе известно про Тэнсэйгу?  
\- Да.  
\- Твой брат мертв?  
Тот мотнул головой – как-то испуганно, словно от одного предположения Сещёмару с братом могло случиться непоправимое.  
\- Тогда что ты хочешь от меня?  
Некоторое время полудемон молчал, разглядывая дикие кустарные заросли по правую сторону от них - будто бы сомневался, стоит ли вообще говорить Сещёмару то, ради чего он шел за ним четыре дня и дважды напросился на разговор, рискуя быть убитым за подобную наглость. Наконец он произнес, и демон понял, что теперь точно дослушает его историю до конца.  
Он произнес:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне вернуть его из Ада.

 

* * *

В Загробный мир* , на границе которого была укрыта могила Ину-но-Тайсё, отца Сещёмару и Инуяши, вели несколько дорог. Одной из них в былые времена воспользовался Нараку - река крови убитой им адской птицы Тэккей послужила путем между мирами. Другой путь был доступен лишь Сещёмару, владельцу Тэнсэйги, соединяющей этот мир с потусторонним. Но полудемона не интересовал Загробный мир. Говоря об Аде, он не подразумевал знакомую Сещёмару обитель теней** , а на попытку последнего озвучить простую истину, по которой Преисподняя и Загробный мир были едины, упрямо мотнул головой. Ад в его понимании был совершенно иным миром. И его меньшой брат, как успел узнать Сещёмару из разговора, был отправлен туда одним из старинных противников их отца, во время битвы. И теперь он, Тэнгу, как старший, должен был его спасти.  
С безразличным видом выслушав часть тирады, посвященную братскому долгу, Сещёмару вынес вердикт:  
\- Если ты хочешь попасть в Ад, то ты пришел не к тому демону. Мой меч сможет привести тебя лишь в Загробный мир.  
«Впрочем, может статься, тебе туда и надо, просто ты не видишь заблуждения в своих речах».  
\- Это не так! – воскликнул снизу полудемон, в пылу речи пару раз вновь упавший на колени (и во второй раз уже не поднявшийся обратно). – На это способна лишь Тэнсэйга, я знаю. – И он прижал лоб к траве и замер в напряжении - так он поступал всегда, не позволяя себе поднять головы в моменты молчания и этим вновь и вновь заставляя Сещёмару незаметно для себя самого вспоминать родного брата, никогда бы не поступившего так же.  
\- С чего ты взял? Ты знаешь мой меч лучше моего?  
\- Нет! – заволновался полудемон. – Но я слышал…  
\- Слухи… им свойственна сказочность.  
Полукровка притих.  
Взгляд Сещёмару уловил легкую дрожь в его правой руке. Затем рука сжалась, сгребая меж пальцев лесную траву, и дрожь ушла. Мгновеньем позже полудемон спросил:  
\- Разве это не Тэнсэйга, кованная Тотосаем?  
\- Все верно.  
\- И она - меч, способный соединять миры?  
\- И в этом ты прав.  
\- Тогда… я прошу простить меня за грубость, - он слегка завозился и приподнял голову - на Сещёмару посмотрели два серых с сиреневым отливом глаза, – но тогда вам просто невдомек, что Загробный мир - не единственный мир, связанный с нашим.  
Демон скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом. Почему он еще не убил его – наверное, единственный вопрос, актуальный на этот момент.  
\- Считаешь, есть и другие?  
-Да! – Тэнгу казался обрадованным тем, что смог удержать Сещёмару еще хотя бы на две-три минуты. Это был второй шанс – так, наверное, считал он. Возможность заручиться помощью великого демона.- То есть… я так не считаю, и я не видел никогда ни одного мира, кроме этого. Я даже не знаю, жив ли он… - Здесь, судя по потускневшему голосу, полукровка имел в виду брата. Сещёмару мысленно поморщился. – Но если есть хотя бы крохотный шанс, почему бы не поверить? И то, в чем я могу хоть сейчас поклясться – это не слухи. Я слышал это не от кого бы то ни было, а от своего отца, Ямабуси Тэнгу. Вы же знали его?..  
\- Я сражался с ним, – отстраненно, словно вернувшись мыслями к канувшей в прошлое битве, ответил Сещёмару.  
Полудемона это, впрочем, нисколько не смутило. Об этом знал, в свою очередь, он.  
\- Тэнсэйгу отец называл мечом, соединяющим миры. А миров, рассказывал он, великое множество. И где-то в нашем спрятаны двери, ведущие в них. И можно даже отыскать эти двери… но какая от того польза, если ключ для них все равно один, и повернуть его сможет только один демон? Так говорил отец. И я должен верить ему.  
Какое-то время оба молчали. Затем Сещёмару задумчиво произнес:  
\- Никогда не связывай эти два слова.  
Полудемон окинул его непонимающим взглядом и озвучил довольно закономерное: «Что?».  
\- «Должен» и «верю», – пояснил Сещёмару. – Никогда не связывай. Ты либо веришь, либо нет.  
\- Да… - Растерянно ответил тот.  
\- Хорошо.  
Неторопливо поднявшись, демон пошел прочь от старого дуба, под ветвями которого состоялась вторая их встреча. Тэнгу отчего-то сперва просто провожал его взглядом. Лишь когда белеющая фигура Сещёмару начала меркнуть под прячущими дневной свет кронами леса, он сорвался с места и, выбежав на едва приметную в зелени тропу – так, чтобы стоять напротив демона, крикнул:  
\- Я верю! – но едва ли он сам надеялся на ответ.  
Где-то сбоку зашуршала листва.  
Кустарник, который миновал по пути к Сещёмару Тэнгу, подозрительно зашевелился и изрек:  
\- Глупый мальчишка! Вздумал, сам Сещёмару-сама обнажит ради тебя меч? Ишь чего захотел!..  
Ворчливый дребезжащий голос напомнил полукровке о том демонёнке, что путешествовал с Сещёмару в качестве слуги. Так и было - мгновеньем позже куст наконец выпустил Джакена, уже покрывшегося засохшей листвой и маленькими старыми веточками, на свободу.  
\- Ты должен быть благодарен уже за то, что Сещёмару-сама соизволил выслушать тебя, - поучительно продолжил мелкий прихвостень, с мудрым видом опираясь на посох, чуть ли не в три раза превышающий его собственный рост.  
Тэнгу окинул его потерянным взглядом, а затем, что было вполне ожидаемо, поглядел вслед уходящему демону. Сещёмару показалось, еще чуть-чуть - и он ощутит его взгляд как что-то материальное. Но ни это, ни завораживающее слово «Ад», ни глупые сказки о великом множестве миров не смогли бы изменить его ответ. Он не собирался делать для этого полудемона ничего - пронеся это решение через две их встречи, Сещёмару не изменил его. Он уходил с твердой уверенностью, что больше их дороги не пересекутся. И все-таки… вновь не ушел.  
\- У вас ведь тоже есть младший брат! – прозвучало над лесом словно обвинение.  
Сещёмару сделал еще один шаг и застыл.

 

* * *

Они двигались прямо на него.  
Даже сквозь плотную завесу дождя, заглушающую любой звук и прибивающую вместе с пылью к дороге запах, до его ушей доносились грудные рыки, а земля под ногами подрагивала от тяжелых и скорых шагов. Прикрыв глаза, Сещёмару внимал ее нашептываниям…  
Это были два демона-они, небольшие – может, метра три высотой, и маленький ребенок. Они стремительно продвигались сквозь густую полосу леса, и Сещёмару понимал – еще полсотни метров, и ребенка догонят, схватят и растерзают. Судя по вибрации, доходившей до Сещёмару, он уже выбивался из сил: его движения были неровными и рваными. Втянув ноздрями слабый в отдалении запах ребенка, Сещёмару посмотрел на синеющую вдалеке полоску леса, подернутую дождливой дымкой. Через несколько минут он услышал его сбившееся дыхание.  
Странно, но, похоже, он ошибся. Ребенок добежал, нетронутый, до конца леса. Вот он возник красным пятном и, все так же двигаясь по направлению к Сещёмару, стал с завидной для ребенка скоростью увеличиваться в размерах. Следом двигались, неумолимо сокращая меж ними расстояние, два, как и предполагал Сещёмару, демона. Прошла еще минута погони, дождь стал слабее, а под ноги мальчику подвернулся камень. Неловко взмахнув руками, он упал, тут же сделавшись для Сещёмару и преследовавших его они невидимым из-за высокой полевой травы. Быстро настигнув его, те почти одновременно замахнулись для решающего удара. Они выглядели устрашающе - два громадных демона над маленьким мальчиком, но Сещёмару знал, что за зримой мощью в они скрывается примитивная грубая сила, не идущая ни в какое сравнение с силой его рода. Он мог бы убить их одним мановением руки. Но ведь он пришел сюда не для этого, правда?  
Мальчик испуганно закричал, и Сещёмару против воли поднял руку с загоревшимися на ней зеленым неоновым огнем когтями.  
Он пришел сюда ради интереса. Через пять лет после смерти отца хотя бы раз взглянуть на тех, ради кого он умер…  
В мгновенье все закончилось. Рассеченные наискось демоны, как стояли рядом, нависнув над ребенком, так и упали вместе на мальчика, развалившись каждый на две части. Взвыв, тот задергался под кучкой окровавленных кусков, а выбравшись из-под них, еще некоторое время смутно напоминал Сещёмару осиновый лист. Дрожью. Улыбнувшись краешком губ, тот подумал, что, наверное, все же переборщил: даже он сам впервые увидел убийство в возрасте старшем, чем был сейчас этот полукровка. Прыгнув, Сещёмару в считанные доли секунды пересек поле и опустился за спиною мальчика. Тот почувствовал его почти сразу же и, должно быть, разгадал в демонической ауре таящуюся для него опасность. Вздрогнув, он осторожно поднял голову и снизу вверх посмотрел в золотисто-желтые глаза демона.  
Он был похож на Сещёмару так сильно, что с трудом верилось в его грязное, наполовину человеческое происхождение. У него были такие же желтые глаза, такие же белые волосы, клыки – маленькие, выглядывающие из-за приоткрытых губ, и когти. Не было демонических меток, как у Сещёмару и его отца, что выдавало в нем полукровку, и были смешные собачьи ушки, но все же для полудемона он был необычайно… не уродлив. «Не уродлив», - именно так и подумал про себя Сещёмару, не решившись наделить полукровку эпитетом более лестным.  
Мальчик, очевидно, тоже заметил внешнее сходство. И наверное, именно это и придало ему смелости:  
\- Ты кто? – он задал вопрос почти без испуга, что, в свою очередь, вселило в Сещёмару недовольство и раздражение.  
\- Где твоя мать? – вместо ответа спросил он, и голос его, холодный и ровный, напугал мальчика гораздо сильнее, чем рычанье и грозные крики демонов-они, что гнали его через лес к этому полю.  
Уши полудемона, дрогнув, прижались к голове, выдавая его волнение, но ответил мальчик на удивление спокойно:  
\- Она умерла.  
Только глаза чуть-чуть заблестели…  
Сещёмару перевел взгляд на то, что осталось от демонов. Вот, в сущности, и все, ради чего он сюда шел. Как-то глупо вышло… Он узнал, что женщина, обрекшая его отца на смерть, тоже мертва. А ее сын стал тем, кем и должен был стать рано или поздно – изгоем. Наверное, и ему недолго осталось. Хотя бы потому, что сегодня он выжил лишь благодаря Сещёмару, а Сещёмару более не собирался его спасать. Однажды его убьют. И для него же лучше, если это случится скоро, ведь тогда он не успеет понять в полной мере, кто он и какая жизнь его ждет.  
Развернувшись, демон неторопливо пошел в сторону гладких восточных равнин.  
Мальчик, подняв голову, некоторое время смотрел в его спину, а затем побежал следом.  
\- Не иди за мной, – коротко бросил Сещёмару, не оборачиваясь.  
Тот застыл ненадолго:  
\- Но…  
\- Я сказал, не иди за мной, – оборвал демон. – Или с тобой будет то же, что и с ними.  
Мальчик, вздрогнув, обернулся на груду кровавых кусков. А после еще долго-долго провожал взглядом уходящего Сещёмару. Но не двинулся с места. И лишь отдалившись от полудемона настолько, что последний не смог более видеть его, Сещёмару понял, что мальчик вновь пошел следом.  
«Ну что за идиот...»

 

* * *

Джакен захлебывался собственными словами:  
\- Ты в своем уме? О чем ты думал, упоминая при Сещёмару-сама имя этого жалкого полукровки?!  
Тэнгу смотрел на него, заметно смутившись. Он уже понял, что сказанное им было излишне и с большей вероятностью привело бы к гневу Сещёмару, нежели к снисхождению с его стороны.  
\- Я вообще… не упоминал его имени. Я даже не знаю его.  
\- Ты издеваешься? Да как смеешь? – верный подданный Сещёмару поднял посох над головой и попытался огреть им растерявшегося Тэнгу.  
\- Простите. - Он посмотрел на Джакена, а после на Сещёмару. – Простите… - повторил, виновато склоняя голову.  
Джакен был категоричен:  
\- Даже не надейся!  
Тэнгу боязливо взглянул на белеющую впереди спину демона. Тот молчал еще какое-то время, а после, лениво обернувшись, спросил:  
\- Неужели не чувствуешь?  
\- Что? – не понял тот.  
Демон изогнул брови в презрительном удивлении:  
\- Как ты вообще забрался так далеко, если не способен учуять даже столь агрессивную демоническую энергию?  
Встрепенувшись, полукровка оглянулся и устремил взгляд в небо. Там, за несколькими сотнями метров неслось в белом холоде облаков нечто огромное и безмолвное.  
-Это… - прошептал Тэнгу, тут же хватаясь за рукоять висящего на поясе кинжала.  
Он сделал это чисто рефлекторно, и Сещёмару знал, что демон, несущийся к ним, убьет его скорее, чем он успеет осознать их столкновение. Двинувшись к полукровке, Сещёмару жестом приказал мельтешащему за спиною Тэнгу Джакену отойти в сторону.  
Встал чуть впереди.  
\- Сещёмару-сама?.. – окликнул полудемон, вкладывая в эту реплику сдержанное удивление оттого, что демон встал на его сторону, и одновременно - явное сомнение в последнем.  
И, надо признать, сомнение было куда уместнее.  
В запахе, вместе с ветром долетающим до них, было спрятано многое. Сещёмару скосил взгляд в сторону полукровки - конечно, тот не заметил. Равно как и первого демона без подсказки.  
Запах охотничьего азарта, смелости, его рода и – сейчас он был почти незаметен – запах человеческой крови.  
Инуяша.  
Как будто воспоминания Сещёмару привели его сюда. И может быть, лишь поэтому сейчас демон не почувствовал привычного всплеска неприязни при мысли о возможной встрече с братом.  
«Но все же, - Сещёмару прищурился, заметив блеснувшую вблизи них чешую с брюха демона, и приготовился атаковать, – пора с этим заканчивать».

 

___________________________________________________________________

*Здесь и далее эквивалент «мейдо».  
**Здесь – «душа».


	2. Chapter 2

В полусотне саженей прогремело что-то тяжелое и мощное, и он замер – но только на секунду.  
«Мать твою, только попробуй сдохни!»  
Инуяша уже почти нагнал эту безмозглую ящерицу, когда ее запах, до того олицетворяющий силу, движение – одним словом, жизнь, изменился до неузнаваемости, и вонь крови, пахучая и гадкая, защекотала Инуяше нос, заставляя ускорить бег.  
Эта была его цель, его жертва. Она напала на деревню, в которой он впервые встретил Кикио, в которой прожила всю свою жизнь бабка Каэдэ и в которой жили они, а значит, и скоропостижная смерть ящерицы была целиком и полностью на его совести.  
Бросившись вслед за ней и задним умом отметив, что ящерица, оказавшаяся способной летать, была, скорее, драконом, Инуяша мчался как сумасшедший и под конец гонки впал в такой азарт, что не сразу учуял там, за этой полусотней саженей, запах одного старого недоброго знакомого. Только выскочив на поляну, усыпанную окровавленными кусками демона, Инуяша понял, что именно он упустил.  
\- Дерьмо, ну и запашок… - сморщив нос, заявил в небо он, несомненно, имея в виду запах Сещёмару, а не драконьей крови, пропитавшей насквозь всю поляну.  
Небо никак не отозвалось на сие изречение, и, постояв у груды кровавых ошметков еще с полминуты, Инуяша, пнув один из них и фыркнув на другой, уже собрался было возвращаться в деревню, раздосадованный бессмысленной гонкой.  
Он уже почти было ушел, как один из кусков дракона зашевелился, что для мертвых частей тела было не совсем логично и, между прочим, напомнило Инуяше о Сороконожке*, воскресавшей с завидным упорством благодаря Камню Душ в ее теле. Все это было очень занимательно, но теперь, когда Камень был давно собран и отправлен восвояси, это еще и было совершенно невозможно, а потому Инуяша напрягся и приготовился разрубить обнаглевший труп когтями еще разок, как вдруг незнакомый запах, пробившись сквозь завесу вони, долетел до носа полудемона.  
\- Что за нахрен?.. – Инуяша для ясности ситуации всегда задавал самому себе такие закономерные вопросы. – Эй!  
Никто не отозвался.  
\- Эй, там! – повторил Инуяша погромче и, когда сей призыв также остался без ответа, пнул мешающийся кусок мертвечины.  
Отлетев, тот шлепнулся о землю с глухим стуком, а на Инуяшу устремил ошарашенный взгляд редкий по своему виду заморыш, еще смешнее выглядевший в перепачкавшей его крови.  
\- Это еще что за хренотень?.. – вновь обратился к самому себе Инуяша, и секундой позже сам же себе ответил: - Везет мне сегодня, что ни говори.  
Вся беда была в том, что задрипанный незнакомец, очевидно, попавший на поле боя по чистой случайности, был так капитально напуган, что бросить его теперь не представлялось возможным. А Инуяша, между тем, очень спешил. Было два дела, которые непременно нужно было закончить до заката. Во-первых, необходимо было вернуться в деревню с тем, чтобы обеспечить ее безопасность. А во-вторых, обеспечив эту самую безопасность одним своим присутствием, следовало пообедать, потому как ни Кагомэ, ни Мироку с семьей в деревне не было, и за весь сегодняшний день Инуяша успел прожевать всего-навсего две зажаренные на костре рыбины да перехватить пару рисовых лепешек у одной из симпатизирующих ему молодых крестьянок.  
Размышляя об этом, Инуяша не сразу заметил, что вытащенный из неволи незнакомец, сменив страх на волнение, торопливо озирался, будто кого-то искал.  
На поляне они торчали в полном одиночестве, что было ясно видно и невооруженным глазом, однако незнакомец изглядел все ее холмики и ямы, все кусты – едва ли не насквозь, так, что оставалось загадкой, почему в поляне от столь настойчивого взгляда еще не появилась дыра.  
\- Эй… - окликнул Инуяша хмуро.  
Вот ведь свезло на убогого!  
Незнакомец повернулся на голос, поглядел на Инуяшу, едва ли понимая, кто перед ним и с чем к нему обратились, а после вновь перевел взгляд на пустую поляну и завращал глазами, оглядывая ее.  
\- Ты чё делаешь-то, идиота кусок? – возмутился Инуяша, и кусок идиота схлопотал пару тумаков, ненадолго вернувших его в лежачее положение.  
Торопливо поднявшись и вновь уставившись на Инуяшу ошарашенными глазами, неизвестный наконец заговорил:  
\- Где он?.. Куда он ушел?  
\- Какой еще «он», твою мать?  
\- Он, ну… Он. Он должен мне помочь…  
\- Ну кто, кто?!  
Идиотский диалог мог продолжаться еще целую вечность, если бы Инуяша, схватив незнакомца за грудки, не встряхнул его как следует в сугубо практических целях.  
\- Кто? – повторил он свой вопрос, когда округлившиеся от подобного обращения глаза незнакомца вновь уставились на него.  
На полминуты поляна погрузилась в тишину, а после прозвучало, сдобренное нотками удивления, словно говорящий и сам не мог взять в толк, с чего его губы мелят такую бессмыслицу. А Инуяша, до того хмурый и недовольный, враз растерял и хмурость свою, и недовольство.  
Над поляной прозвучало:  
\- Твой брат…

 

* * *

Поразительно, но то, что этот заморыш был полудемоном, совершенно ускользнуло от внимания Инуяши, несмотря даже на его внешность, уж никак не человеческую, и его запах, так похожий на запах самого Инуяши тем, что в нем смешались две природы сразу.  
Так или иначе, запачканный кровью, чья вонь всегда славилась своей силой, полудемон оставался для Инуяши всего лишь незнакомцем, попавшим в эпицентр удара совершенно случайно. Тем удивительнее было ему слушать рассказ полукровки о встрече с Сещёмару, преследовании, самом что ни на есть комичном, и разговоре, тоже смешном по-своему и по-своему печальном.  
«А ты что? А он?» – задавал время от времени уточняющие вопросы Инуяша, и полудемон отвечал, и из ответов следовало, что он – редкий глупец, поверивший, как в сказку, в благородство знакомого ему незнакомца. А Сещёмару…  
А Сещёмару – это Сещёмару. И поступил он, как поступал всегда.  
\- Ну… а как тебя звать? – спросил Инуяша, когда полудемон замолчал.  
\- Карасу, - с готовностью откликнулся тот. И добавил, но уже с легким оттенком стеснения: – А ты?..  
\- Я Инуяша, - последовал недовольный ответ. – Я думал, ты знаешь меня, раз знал, что я прихожусь Сещёмару братом.  
\- А, это… - протянул Карасу и легко улыбнулся. – Нет, я не знал. Просто догадался, когда увидел. Больно вы с ним похожи.  
Эти слова и улыбка полудемона ненадолго вогнали Инуяшу в ступор.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты ему это не сказал? А то как бы он не обосрался.  
От такой красочной метафоры Карасу тоже ненадолго впал в ступор.  
Помолчав, Инуяша спросил:  
\- И что теперь делать собрался? К брату своему намылишься?  
\- Я? – не сразу откликнулся Карасу. – Нет… Нет! Я не могу. Что я сделаю без Тэнсэйги? Я снова пойду за Сещёмару-сама (благо, чувствую его еще) и снова буду просить о помощи. А прежде – никуда не уйду.  
\- Мда?.. – скептически переспросил Инуяша.  
\- А иначе что? Да к тому же я почти уверен, что Сещёмару-сама поможет мне!..  
Он не закончил и хотел, вероятно, добавить что-то еще про благородие высшего демона и его честь, но тут собеседник, до того молча слушающий, засмеялся сдавленным и вместе с тем грубым смехом. В растерянности замолчав, Карасу слушал этот смех и так, наверное, слушал и ждал бы до скончания века, не успокойся Инуяша самостоятельно. А конец его века – сомнений в этом не имелось ни малейших, – пришел бы весьма скоро, с его-то планами. Странным тут было только то, что Сещёмару не убил полукровку до сих пор.  
Так думал в эти минуты без веселья веселящийся Инуяша.  
\- Сещёмару! – усмехнулся он, обнажая клыки. – Сещёмару и поможет? Кому-то там? Да Сещёмару скорее дерьмо свое сожрет, чем поможет другому. - И Инуяша кивнул с таким уверенным видом, будто Сещёмару самолично поклялся ему в этом. А кивнув, добавил: - Особенно полудемону.  
Карасу, с самого начала очень тяжело воспринимающий поток Инуяшиного красноречия, на этом месте сильно побледнел и раскрыл рот, да так и остался сидеть, не в силах произнести хоть слово.  
\- Ну чего ты как рыба молчишь? – склонился к нему Инуяша. – Сказано тебе, не слышишь? Нехрен за ним бегать, сам разгребайся.  
Карасу нахмурился с какой-то болезненной тоской и начал по новой:  
\- Мне нужна сила Тэнсэйги, чтобы попасть к брату...  
\- Тэнсейгой пользоваться Сещёмару все равно не умеет, а тебе помогать никогда не станет, - отрезал Инуяша и ни капли не удивился, в этот раз не услышав от полукровки ничего.  
В конце концов, сказанное было сущей правдой. А от нее, как ни беги, не убежишь никогда.  
Инуяша взглянул безучастно на запачканную кровью макушку полудемона. Тот склонил перед ним голову и стоял в совершеннейшем молчании. Только плечи странно подергивались…  
\- Эй… - негромко окликнул Инуяша.  
Ведь не может быть, чтобы эта размазня…  
\- Значит, - дрогнувшим голосом выдавил из себя Карасу, - значит, он умрет…  
И по его сизой щеке скатилась маленькая прозрачная слеза, увлажнив корку засохшей драконьей крови. Она исчезла где-то на уровне скулы Карасу, и тогда тот еще ниже наклонил голову, испугавшись, что Инуяша заметит эту слезу.  
Однако с этим он явно припозднился. Инуяша заметил, тотчас же. И, смутно чувствуя, как в груди нарастает бешенство, схватил полудемона за грудки:  
\- Да ты что, – без всяких прелюдий начал он, - охренел, что ли?! Ну-ка быстро подтер сопли, твою мать! Нечего передо мной их по роже размазывать!  
И следом за этим швырнул полудемона на землю, а сам добавил:  
\- Мужик ты или хрень какая? Хватит ныть!  
Тот, глядя на него, испуганно кивнул и поспешно утерся грязным рукавом, еще больше при этом испачкавшись.  
\- Ну чего ты вытаращился? – спросил Инуяша - все еще недовольный, но уже слегка успокоившийся. – Вставай давай. Со мной пойдешь.  
\- Куда?.. – округлил глаза Карасу.  
\- К старику одному. Тотосаем звать. Может, слышал?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Брата твоего выручать, балда! Да долго ты еще в грязи валяться будешь?  
Полудемон оглядел Инуяшу со сменившим боязнь удивлением и растерянно произнес:  
\- Да зачем это?.. Ведь Тэнсэйга – единственный меч, способный открывать двери в другие миры. Мне и Сещёмару-сама сказал то же…  
Инуяша снова схватил его за грудки и одним рывком поставил на ноги:  
\- Я с этими словами полностью не согласен.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что они его!

 

* * *

Тотосай встретил обоих с превеликой радостью и довольно прозрачными намеками на глубокую нужду в теплой баньке, эту самую радость объясняющую. Выслушав довольно бестолковую речь старика, Инуяша наградил последнего увесистым ударом по макушке, но позже, смилостивившись, приказал Карасу сбегать за речной водицей сразу же после того, как Тотосай напряжет свои извилины и поможет разрешить их непростую задачку.  
\- Ключ для всех замков?.. Тэнсэйга? – пощипывая редкую бороденку, размышлял старик, заведя гостей в кузницу-пещеру и там усадив супротив себя на земляном полу. – Не припомню, что я ковал такой меч. Не припомню и того, чтобы другие миры, акромя загробного, у нас имелись.  
\- У тебя ничего не имелось, - в это я верю, - вставил Инуяша.  
\- Ты постой мне язвить, - перебил Тотосай, демонстративно почесываясь. – Говорю - не припомню, сталбыть, не припомню и все тут. А есть они или нет их – этого я не говорил.  
\- Освежить тебе память, старая кочерыжка? – Инуяша вытащил из-за пояса меч, упрятанный в ножны, и так, ножнами, замахнулся на кузнеца, норовя попасть по уже назревшей с первого приветственного удара шишке.  
Завидев угрозу, Тотосай тотчас переменился в лице:  
\- А может, и сам вспомню, погоди дергаться.  
\- Уж вспомни, будь добр.  
\- Ужо старюсь, стараюсь.. Однако баньку бы… Для прояснения, та-сказать, старой памяти.  
\- Черт возьми… - Инуяша раздраженно почесал рукоятью Тэссайги лоб. – Ну, Карасу, идти тебе за водой для этого безголового…  
\- Это тут, у подножия холма, всего в версте с лишком отсюда, - проинструктировал обрадованный Тотосай.  
\- А… ну, хорошо, - полудемон растерялся и еще некоторое время блуждал взором по кузнице, выискивая ведра.  
\- Дык на улице, на улице погляди,- присоветовал с благодарною ласкою старик, а когда Карасу вышел, обратился к Инуяше, и теперь в его голосе не было и следа былой дурашливости: - Где ты встретил этого сморчка, Инуяша, скажи-ка.  
\- Да недалеко тут, верстах в тридцати от твоей старой башки.  
\- И почто помочь решился?  
Инуяша устало фыркнул, показывая, что вопросы Тотосай выбирает неподходящие:  
\- Ну, решился и все тут. Да ты ответишь-то, прав он или нет? К чему вся эта дребедень? Где встретил, как встретил, какого черта встретил… Дурь! – он снова фыркнул.  
\- Я оттого и мучаю тебя, Инуяша, расспросами, что прав твой полудемон, прав от корки до корки. Да только никто, даже сам Ину-но-Тайсё, не знал о том, о чем наслышан он.  
\- Да? – Инуяша враз растерял все свое недовольство и внимательно посмотрел на кузнеца. – Ты не знаешь, а ведь он неспроста так наслышан… Брат его младший в одном из этих миров застрял. Хотя из-за этого он скорее только поверил. А узнал все он от своего отца.  
\- Ямабуси Тэнгу… - задумчиво пробормотал старик, вновь принявшись за свою скудную бороденку.  
\- Он, - подтвердил Инуяша и тоже замолчал.  
Было многое, о чем им двоим хотелось подумать. Для каждого - свое.  
«Значит, Сещёмару-гад может любую дверь отпереть своим мечом… - Инуяша нахмурил брови. – Нет… Нет, вздор. Он не откроет ни одну дверь, если этим спасет кого-то…»  
В жару кузницы и в череде опостылевших воспоминаний о брате, что нахлынули тут же, не спросившись его желания, Инуяше почудилось на миг, что среди запахов раскаленного угля, серы и старика Тотосая есть еще один.  
«Глупости. Что делать тут Сещёмару?» - успокоил самого себя Инуяша, когда запах слегка отдалился и стало возможным принять его за подстроенную памятью иллюзию. Однако не прошло и полминуты, как он вновь усилился и начал стремительно приближаться к ним.  
\- О! Кто пожаловал! – воскликнул Тотосай, когда длинная тень, дрогнув, легла на пол у порога кузницы.  
Инуяша обернулся, то ли от волнения, то ли просто-напросто по привычке схватившись за рукоять меча. В проходе, наклонив голову и глядя на него знакомым презрительным взглядом, стоял его старший брат.

 

* * *

Прошло не больше четверти часа, прежде чем тропинка, изъеденная вулканическими трещинами у вершины холма и дикой сорной травой у его подножия, привела Инуяшу к реке, быстрой и походящей на ужа своим вертлявым руслом. Где-то на мелководье виднелся тщедушный силуэт Карасу. На плече полудемон держал ведра, повешенные на палке-перекладине, и, пошатываясь под натиском бурлящих вод и весом наполненных ведер, шел к берегу.  
Поглядев на него пару мгновений, Инуяша с досадой покачал головой. Сложно было поверить в то, что этот взлохмаченный демонический выродок сможет убедить самого сильного и, определенно, самого глухого к чужим бедам демона.  
\- Эй, воронье общипанное! – окликнул он.  
Как ни странно, Карасу тут же вскинул голову и уставился на него с явным удивлением. «Как ты здесь оказался?» - читалось в его блеклых глазенках.  
\- Ну ты и горе-ищейка, - Инуяша покачал головой. – Не учуял, что ли?  
\- Мы не чуем... Мы чувствуем, - не к месту уточнил полудемон и, сделав еще два шага, закачался с особой силой, чем даже пробудил в Инуяше легкое сомнение по поводу принадлежности к роду Тэнгу в частности и роду демонов - вообще. – Да, не почувствовал, - с виноватым видом признался он после этого.  
\- Мда, друг… - протянул Инуяша, встречая его на берегу. – И как ты Сещёмару выследил, не пойму, хоть убей.  
\- О! – оживился Карасу, опустив ведра наземь. – Аура Сещёмару-сама так сильна, что даже мне, полудемону, было нетрудно отыскать ее!  
Инуяша едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать ему снова. Бесспорно, сравнение было не из лестных, однако в этот раз полудемон явно переоценил свои скудные возможности. В конце концов, там, на вершине холма, в Тотосаевой кузнице, сидел не кто иной, как Сещёмару. И подобно Инуяше оставался незамеченным этим потрепанным вороненком.  
\- Ладно… - он все-таки фыркнул и отвернулся от Карасу. - Ты, наверное, догадался, зачем я пришел?  
\- Дедушка что-то вспомнил? – с надеждой спросил полудемон.  
\- Дедушка? – не понял Инуяша.  
\- Дедушка, - был ответ. – Тотосай.  
Снова послышалось фырканье.  
\- Какой он тебе дедушка, балда! Старичье вшивое, да и только! Ну, так слушай. Твоя правда... Во всем, начиная от существования миров и заканчивая тем, что Сещёмару, засранцу, такие миры открыты, как нам с тобой открыты двери без замков.  
\- А это значит… - прошептал взволнованно Карасу.  
\- А что это значит? Только то и значит, что миры есть, и для Сещёмару они почти что открыты. Для него, не для нас с тобой. Понял ты?  
\- Но я бы мог…  
\- Что ты мог? – Инуяша начал раздражаться. – Попросить его? Ну иди-попробуй, вольному воля.  
\- Куда? – не понял Карасу.  
\- Наверх, к своему гребаному дедушке, к кому в гости заглянул этот придурок Сещёмару.  
\- Сещёмару?!  
\- Сещёмару.  
\- Сещ-?..  
\- Да! – Инуяша повысил голос, а после с язвительностью заметил: - У которого такая сильная аура, что ты ее везде чуешь.  
Карасу, однако, пропустил шпильку мимо ушей, и, взволнованный последней вестью пуще прежнего, засуетился вокруг ведер, беспрестанно лопоча что-то невнятное, из чего Инуяша сумел разобрать только имя старшего брата.  
«Дерьмо собачье… - подумал он, когда суета Карасу достигла своего апогея, что нашло свое внешнее отражение в виде опрокинутых ведер. – Вся эта беготня напоминает мне какую-то гребаную девчачью одержимость», - а подумав так, Инуяша несколько раз стукнул суетящегося Карасу по голове вложенным в ножны мечом.  
Тот айкнул и замер.  
\- Наполни ведра и иди в кузницу, - с расстановкой проинструктировал Инуяша.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул полудемон.  
И он вновь зашлепал по мелководью босыми ногами, а Инуяша, отправив меч обратно за пояс, повернул голову в сторону Тотосаева холма, бесплодного и почерневшего от близости с вулканом. Он глядел туда, в сторону кузницы старика, и против воли прокручивал в памяти встречу с Сещёмару, что настигла его там не больше получаса назад. О, он не рассчитывал на столь скорое семейное воссоединение. Откровенно признаться, он не рассчитывал на него и через пять, и через пятьдесят лет, и был бы весьма счастлив, если бы им не дано было увидеть друг друга вплоть до самой погибели.  
Сещёмару встретил Инуяшу привычным молчанием, но его общество вытерпел, что с некоторых пор тоже было вполне привычным. Он скоро понял, что делает здесь его брат: он учуял Карасу, в отличие от последнего, еще за десятки метров, а одного этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, зачем Инуяша пришел к старому демону-кузнецу. Так, Сещёмару не потратил на него и слова. Потребовав от Тотосая с присущей ему прямолинейностью выложить все, что тот знает о параллельных мирах и их связи с Тэнсэйгой, он и шага не ступил со своего места, прежде чем не узнал всего, что его интересовало. Инуяша, для которого в Тотосаевском рассказе существенно нового не предвещалось, предпочел оставить брата со стариком наедине, а самому отправиться за Карасу – с тем, чтобы вернуть его в кузницу как можно скорее.  
В конце концов, раз уж в Сещёмару проснулось любопытство, в нем вполне могло обнаружиться еще что-нибудь… человеческое.  
Инуяша был уже у самого порога. Вот он обогнул брата, как всегда мысленно поежившись от одной близости с ним, и вдохнул серный запах, что витал снаружи кузницы. Еще шаг – и он бы вышел, но тут до его ушей долетел голос Сещёмару:  
\- Нравится помогать своему сородичу, Инуяша?  
\- Что? – он понял намек не сразу, но не преминул на всякий случай выругаться: - Да иди ты!  
\- Как и прежде, не рот, а выгребная яма… - с презрением заметил брат, а после, помолчав недолго, спросил: - Или тебе нравится его так называемое благородство?..  
\- Тебе-то что? – снова огрызнулся Инуяша. – И кстати... хотя, ясен хрен, ты не поймешь, но помочь брату – не благородство, а так… семейный долг.  
Ему показалось, или Сещёмару усмехнулся?  
\- Помочь родному брату – может быть, долг. Но он хочет спасти чистокровного демона. Это то же самое… - он скосил свои холодные золотые глаза в сторону Инуяши, - как если бы ты хотел спасти меня, - и добавил каким-то злым и насмешливым полушепотом: - Благородство…  
«Сволочь…» - промелькнуло в мыслях Инуяши, и он открыл было рот, чтобы в очередной раз послать брата куда подальше. Однако стоило ему только разомкнуть губы, как стало ясно – он не скажет ничего. И далеко не страх перед демоном, разгневанным его красноречием, остановил Инуяшу. Нет, страха не было. Было что-то еще…  
Между тем сзади зашлепали босые ноги. Вернулся Карасу с ведрами наперевес.  
\- Ну! – нетерпеливо окликнул Инуяшу он. – Что же ты? Пойдем!  
Тот обернулся, но ничего не ответил. Только скользнул по нему задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Ты чего? – не понял Карасу.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что твой брат - чистокровный демон?..  
Странно, но Инуяша не сразу нашел в себе с достатком уверенности, чтобы задать этот простейший вопрос.  
\- А… какая разница? – удивился Карасу.  
\- Никакой. – Тот задумчиво кивнул. – Но тогда я бы скорее спросил у тебя, какого черта… - он поднял на полудемона взгляд, тяжелый и злой, и повторил, срываясь на крик: - Спросил у тебя, какого черта ты спасаешь того, кто в будущем не раз попрекнет тебя за твою испорченную кровь!  
\- Инуяша… - прошептал Карасу. Без страха, а только с жалостью, и порывисто поднял руку к его лицу, – Инуяша так и не успел понять, для чего, потому что тотчас же, по старой привычке, оттолкнул ее и, уже успокоившийся, устало произнес:  
\- Там, наверху… Топай да поскорее. Сещёмару ждать не будет.  
\- А ты?  
\- А что я? С тобой на поклон идти? Уволь. – И он, обогнув Карасу, двинулся к реке. – Но если ты, сопля, отказа боишься, я тебя здесь подожду. Придешь потом, скажешь, что было… Если он тебе не поможет, я помогу, – обещаю.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Карасу, спешно кланяясь ему в пояс. – Спасибо тебе!  
И он побежал вверх по тропинке, все-таки умудрившись забыть про ведра.  
Инуяша зачерпнул из одного пригоршню воды и, напившись, сел на речном берегу, уставившись в торопливые речные потоки невидящим взглядом. В голове вертелись по кругу слова Карасу, Сещёмару и Тотосая, но очень скоро они уступили место другим, старым воспоминаниям.

 

* * *

\- Я, кажется, сказал тебе не идти за мной.  
Его голос был так же ровен и холоден, как и в первую их встречу; и его лицо, красивое и бесстрастное, все так же напоминало ледяную маску.  
\- Ищешь смерти? – вновь зазвучал голос незнакомца, и Инуяша, едва заслышал последнее слово, тут же прижал уши к голове.  
Тогда он еще не был хозяином своему страху. И тот, если ему удавалось взять вверх, отражался во всем существе мальчика. Но прежде всего, были эти дурацкие уши. Уши жили какой-то самостоятельной жизнью, благодаря чему еще тогда, в замке, при матери, над ним потешались другие дети. Вот и теперь уши против его, Инуяшиной воли прижались к голове, и это не укрылось от зорких глаз незнакомца.  
\- Ты боишься меня, - как отрубил, сказал он. - Это правильно. Иди, куда шел, и прекрати меня преследовать.  
И он отвернулся от мальчика первым, собираясь двинуться дальше – как и прежде, один.  
Инуяша почувствовал, что сердце в груди застучало быстрее, а глаза охватил знакомый постыдный жар. Он терпеливо следовал за незнакомцем вот уже полдня, хотя придерживаться одной с ним скорости и обходиться без привалов было непростым делом для пятилетнего ребенка. Он шел. Потому что больше идти было некуда. Из замка, где Инуяша жил с матерью, а после и из деревни, его изгнали. Демоны в окрестных лесах являли собой постоянную угрозу. И в довершении всего жить вот так, в одиночестве, - самому добывать еду, самому защищать себя - Инуяша не умел. Вот почему, лишь увидев незнакомца, похожего на него так сильно, словно они были родными братьями, он, вопреки наказу последнего, отправился следом. Инуяша шел, теша себя надеждой на то, что неизвестный, видя его упорство, переменит недавнее решение. И пока он шел вот так, как хвост, – возможно ли? – ни один демон, чей запах время от времени чуял Инуяша своим крохотным носом, не подходил к нему ближе, чем на пол-аршина. Они боялись того, кто шел впереди. Того, кто мог разрубить одним взмахом руки двух они. Того, чьи глаза были такими же золотисто-желтыми, как у Инуяши, а волосы – такими же белыми, как у Инуяши. Того, рядом с кем не пришлось бы бояться, засыпая ночью, блуждающих в округе демонов. И того, кто прямо сейчас мог навсегда исчезнуть…  
Инуяша сдержал слезы (только чуть слышно шмурыгнул носом) и окликнул, стараясь унять проступающую в голосе дрожь:  
\- Подожди! Я это… поблагодарить хотел.  
Незнакомец остановился и, не оборачиваясь, произнес:  
\- Ты лжешь. Ты шел за мной не для этого.  
Уши Инуяши снова поникли:  
\- Прости… - и торопливо добавил: - Мне просто не за кем больше идти.  
\- Это не моя беда, - был ему бесстрастный ответ.  
\- Да… конечно.  
И незнакомец вновь зашагал по сумеречной поляне, а Инуяша вновь почувствовал, как горят его веки от подступающих слез. Так прошло всего несколько секунд. Для первого. И, вероятно, вечность для второго. А потом, когда силуэт незнакомца начал размываться в пелене, застилающей глаза, Инуяша, сорвавшись с места, кинулся следом.  
Он и сам не сказал бы, зачем делает это. Кто бы ни был этот сильный и статный юноша, он был опасен для Инуяши ничуть не меньше демонов-они, что напали на него давеча. Да, он спас Инуяшу. А потом поклялся убить так же хладнокровно и жестоко, если последний вздумает отправиться следом. И когда он обещал это, - Инуяша прекрасно помнил, как свело от страха его ноги. Да, этот незнакомец был поистине страшен. Но он был так похож на него самого…  
Те же глаза, те же волосы. Запах - теперь Инуяша чувствовал это особенно остро - тоже был как будто похож на его собственный. И если сзади лес, полный чудовищ, а впереди тот, в ком ты видишь частицу себя самого… куда идти? – глупый вопрос.  
Инуяша нагнал своего незнакомца и отчаянно вцепился в атласную белую ткань его рукава.  
Тот сразу же остановился, но еще с минуту ничего не говорил, а только смотрел куда-то вперед, задумчиво и слегка удивленно.  
\- Ты испачкал мою одежду… - произнес наконец он, как будто это событие было важнее всего на свете. А произнеся, обернулся на мальчика, и тот вздрогнул от одного его взгляда, острого и пронизывающего, как будто это был не взгляд, а самый опасный во всем свете клинок. - Знаешь ли ты, что будь кто другой на твоем месте, он уже давно был бы мертв?  
Инуяша испуганно молчал. Только где-то далеко в сознании проскользнула мысль, что этот так похожий на него незнакомец - чудовище более страшное, нежели все демоны, что выжидали где-то в лесной чаще за их спинами.  
\- Ты жив, - пробудил его от страха голос незнакомца. – Жив по двум причинам. И сейчас я их назову… 

 

_____________________________  
Примечания:  
*Демон, появляющийся в первых главах манги.

Единицы измерения в фике:  
Аршин = 0.711 м.  
Сажень = 2.134 м.  
Верста = 1,067 км.


End file.
